


give me something more

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Painplay, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ryo's been bad, and bad boys need to be punished.
Relationships: Satozuka Kenta/Akebono Ryo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous





	give me something more

**Author's Note:**

> KenRyo? KenRyo xD

Ryo could feel his heart beating faster, a surge of anticipation making him jittery as the clock ticked down, the minute hand quickly approaching the six. Reon had just left for his part-time job at three o'clock, and Miyuki was out for afternoon classes, as was Nayuta. The day was a light one for Ryo so he'd already finished, and as for Kenta -

There was a clacking noise at the door, the sound of metal on metal as someone turned the lock in the door. 3:30 pm. Kenta was as punctual as ever. "Good afternoon, Kenken!" Ryo chirped as the door opened. A soft smile was waiting for him in response, as Ryo came to help with his backpack. "Did you have fun in class?"

"It was fine," Kenta replied. Ryo followed him to his room, putting his bag in its usual place beside his desk. Perhaps Kenta was able to tell that he was a little excited, even if he was trying to hide it. Kenta's smile shifted into something more amused as he sat at his desk and finally asked, "How was your day, Ryo?"

"Hehe, well... It turned out we had homework due in my first class, but I forgot to turn it in on time. The teacher said I could turn it in tonight, but he scolded me a lot. When I went to get something for lunch after class, I realized I didn't refill my card, so Reon had to pay for me... Oh, and once I got home, I gave Nyan-kotaro an extra snack because she looked really cute, even though I knew Miyuki had just given her one..." The day's events came readily spilling out of Ryo's mouth as he watched Kenta's expression.

Kenta's lips parted in a sigh. "It looks like you made a lot of trouble today."

"I think so, too..." No matter how hard Ryo tried to sound regretful, his voice had a lightness to it like he wasn't sorry at all. There was no doubt that Kenta could hear it, too.

"Come here." Kenta called for him, tapping his foot on the floor. Ryo's response to the signal was instant, dropping to his knees right in front of his chair. The position always made his chest feel all fluttery, as he looked up at Kenta's face. His narrowed eyes were gazing down at him, making Ryo feel like he was being evaluated with as much scrutiny as a piece of artwork. "You were a bad boy."

Ryo's heart thumped hard in his chest. It was a game they played whenever they could, but Kenta's cold delivery of the words still made him nervous. He swallowed and lowered his eyes, worried that maybe this time, he'd done something fully deserving of disdain. A hand reached out to his jawline, tilting Ryo's head upward so he could see the reassuring gaze on Kenta's face. His voice changed, coated with a coyness that eased Ryo's tensions. "You know what that means, right, Ryo?"

"Yes." Ryo fiddled with the hem of his shirt, excitement creeping back into his veins. "Kenken's... going to punish me."

"Exactly right." Kenta's fingers trailed downward, down his neck until they reached his collar. Then, in one motion, they pushed into the tight gap between skin and leather. It shocked Ryo every time he did it. He reflexively sucked in at the discomfort, the collar now pulled tightly around his throat - he could still breathe, but it was harder than before. With a firm hold on his collar, Kenta pulled him forward and into position with ease. Ryo was laid across his lap like a naughty child and he swallowed painfully as Kenta yanked down his jeans and underwear.

A shiver broke out over him, though Ryo wasn't sure if it was the effect of the cool air on his skin or anticipation for what he knew was coming. "How many swats do you think you deserve?"

"A-ah..." Ryo thought hard. Too little, and Kenta would give him extra for trying to escape his punishment. But he didn't want Kenta to spank him too hard either... He did have a part-time shift scheduled in the morning, and the novelty of handing out fliers with a tender bottom wore off quickly.

"Well?" Kenta's hand was gliding across the flesh of his ass, pinching lightly at the skin.

Ryo jumped and blurted out, "Fifteen!"

"Fifteen, hmm?" The hum of consideration made Ryo worry if he'd gone too low, but then Kenta said, "That sounds like a good amount." He continued idly rubbing at him, then moved his hand away. Ryo's body tensed up, preparing for the first smack - but Kenta only brushed across the backs of his thighs. He was doubtlessly enjoying making Ryo wait, wondering when his punishment would begin. Ryo forced himself to be silent, but he couldn't help wriggling in Kenta's lap.

The swat came suddenly, a sharp, quick slap that stung, followed by another. He jerked upward and immediately felt Kenta's fingers tighten on his collar, a wordless warning to keep still as Kenta smacked his ass firmly - five times in total. Ryo caught his breath in relief at the break, but flinched when Kenta ran his fingers over the hot skin.

"Nnngh..." The pressure already hurt, but it felt good, too. Just when Ryo was starting to really enjoy it, Kenta took his hand back and slapped him with the palm of his hand, once on each cheek. Ryo couldn't help but yelp at the pain. "K-kenken," he whimpered as his hand came down, letting out a loud _smack!_ that would have been loud enough for the rest of the house to hear.

"You're halfway there. Be good and take the rest of them, too, Ryo." Kenta's fingers caught the globes of his ass, squeezing it and making him groan. His bottom was beginning to burn under the repeated stimulation. Ryo's head was spinning, and his whole body bounced forward at the next sway. "Unh! I-I'll be good!"

No matter how many times they'd done this, Kenta always found a way to bring him to the brink all over again. He could feel his eyes starting to water, a soft sob in his throat as Kenta's hand came down against him. "I'll be a good boy," he was saying desperately, like he'd be able to convince Kenta to be a little easier on him with it.

It didn't work, of course. It never did. Kenta delivered his spanks with brutal efficiency, until Ryo was whimpering, shaking. Fifteen hadn't seemed so bad at first, but Kenta's execution of it managed to nearly bring Ryo to tears. When Kenta finally delivered the final smack, Ryo's body went lax, he was panting, his ass aching so much from Kenta's punishment.

"Good job. You made it to the end," Kenta gently purred in praise. Ryo's thundering pulse began to slow, as Kenta released his tight grip on his collar. "You're such a good boy, Ryo." It felt so good when Kenta talked to him like that, made him feel like he'd done something more amazing than taking fifteen smacks to the butt. He couldn't see Kenta's face, and he was too exhausted to move just yet, but he could hear the smile in his voice. He liked the thought of pleasing Kenta by taking all his spanks properly, too.

Kenta shifted slightly, making Ryo incredibly aware of the hardness pressed against his hip. Ah, he really had pleased Kenta by being a good boy, huh? Ryo felt a little smile tug at his lips. Then, the pop of a cap made him perk up. "Kenken?"

"Don't sound so surprised, Ryo. You deserve a reward today." Kenta's voice was warm as he pet Ryo's hair.

"Thank you -" Ryo's voice wavered as a cool liquid spilled onto his ass, dripping down lower, over his balls. He wasn't surprised to find his cock growing stiff between the beginning of his punishment and now, the stimulation urging him into a state of arousal. As much as he wanted to rub against Kenta's thigh, Ryo resisted. Kenta lightly teased at his sore cheeks and finally slipped those fingers between them, finding the entrance of his asshole.

A soft groan fell out of Ryo's mouth as Kenta pressed one inside of him, the wriggling digit well practiced in seeking out what he wanted. Ryo felt his whole body tighten when Kenta crooked his finger at that spot, rubbing along his prostate. "Oh, Kenken," he whimpered as Kenta continued his steady massage of it, lightly stroking it and then thrusting into it with more force.

"Stay still, Ryo," Kenta said quietly like he was doing something routine, but Ryo could feel Kenta's pulse quicken and his breath getting heavier.

It was hard not to move when Kenta squeezed in a second finger, his hole clenching around the intrusion. Ryo moaned, trying to relax around him.

"Ease up," Kenta said with a little laughter in his voice. As though his body was more amenable to Kenta's words over his own volition, Ryo felt his muscles unwind. To that, he earned another, "Good boy," this time low, arousal coloring Kenta's tone. Ryo was painfully aware of Kenta's cock digging into his hip, especially as his fingers thrust in and out, grinding against the spot inside that made his body light up with pleasure. He couldn't help himself, writhing despite himself and rubbing himself against Kenta's cock. The response was immediate - a sharp intake of breath from Kenta and then _smack!_

Ryo cried out in a mix of pain and shock as Kenta landed a quick slap on his sore bottom. "I said, stay still." The warning was clear as day, that Ryo might have to suffer another round of spanking if he disobeyed. The clash of signals, the red-hot sting of getting spanked with Kenta's fingers deep in him, made the prospect far more exciting than it should.

"Y-yes..." Ryo added, quite belatedly. But Kenta was always so aware of him, able to read him better than anyone else - that's what made him the 'Master' when they played. Kenta's other hand returned to his ass, not to spank, but to pinch and squeeze at the flushed skin, each touch sending a zing of electricity up Ryo's spine. He gasped out, trying not to jerk wildly as Kenta simultaneously increased the pace of his other hand, fucking him hard on his fingers. Ryo could feel himself quickly getting overwhelmed, his cock aching and wet with excitement, so close to coming without a single touch -

And then, it was gone. Kenta pulled his hands away, leaving Ryo feeling so empty, reeling from the loss of sensation. For a moment, he wondered if he was being punished again, until he heard Kenta's breathing, uncharacteristically rough and ragged. Ryo quietly allowed himself a peek at his face, and burned the expression there into his mind, Kenta's lips pressed together, jaw tightened in a show a restraint, eyes dark with lust as he swallowed hard.

"Hands and knees." It was curt and businesslike, betraying none of the intensity on his face. Ryo's heartbeat sped up as he did as Kenta commanded, facing away from him on the floor, the reddened cheeks of his ass on display. Shortly after, he could hear the quiet zip of Kenta's pants and felt him shifting behind him.

Ryo moaned out when the warm head of Kenta's cock nudged against his hole, and plunged its way inside. Kenta let out a hiss and gripped his waist, fucking into him right away. Ryo couldn't stop the gush of noises pouring from his throat, Kenta's hips slapping against his ass with every forceful thrust. "Good boy, Ryo, you feel so good around my dick," he was murmuring, and Ryo could hear the pleasure in his words now, low and rough. It was so satisfying to bring Kenta to this level, to be praised by him like that - it made his body sing just as much as Kenta's deep thrusts into his core.

"Kenken, please... may I come?" Ryo barely managed to gasp the words out, his cock throbbing in time with Kenta's rhythm.

"Come." With that wonderful word, Ryo let go of any of his restraint. Kenta's cock was full inside him and he couldn't take another second of the stimulation. He let out a strangled noise and collapsed onto his forearms, moaning out as his body shook in orgasm. His cock pulsed hard, dribbling out his release in a steady stream onto the floor. It felt like the pleasure would never stop as long as Kenta kept fucking him.

Before Ryo could completely lose his mind, Kenta's pace faltered. He pumped his hips slow and steady, then let out a heavy groan of his own, his grip tightening on Ryo's waist. Another wave of pleasure surged through Ryo as Kenta spilled himself inside his ass. It was only when Kenta finally pulled his cock out that Ryo was finally able to come down from the high of his orgasm.

Ryo was sore all over - his ass especially - and it felt like every bit of energy was sucked out of him. He was seconds away from slumping over on the floor when he heard Kenta's chuckle by his head. "Come on, Ryo. Bed." Kenta's arm wrapped around his waist, helping him onto his feet and into the thick sheets of Kenta's bed. Ryo could already feel the stickiness between his legs dripping out, but he was all too happy to nestle in the warmth.

Kenta pressed a quick kiss to his head before moving away - to clean up the mess he'd made, no doubt. When he finally returned to Ryo's side, the fuzzy exhaustion had passed for the most part. "You're really amazing, Kenken."

Kenta stroked through Ryo's hair, asking gently, "I didn't go too hard on you?"

"No way. It was out of this world..." Ryo smiled as he remembered how excited Kenta had gotten because of him. The first couple times they'd done something like this, Ryo worried that he was pressuring Kenta into taking on such a role, but he knew better than to think that now. "I'm glad you had fun, too."

Kenta's eyebrows raised and he fidgeted with his glasses. "...Was it that obvious?"

"Hehe. Just a little."


End file.
